Reaching Out (to You)
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Tidak mungkin menganggap satu sama lain tidak penting. Bagi Kyungsoo, itu karena ia butuh Jongin setiap hari. Bagi Jongin, itu karena Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. / Kaisoo / drama, romance, slice of life / Bakery!AU


Title : Reaching Out (to You)  
Author : nanaspineapple  
Pairing : Kaisoo  
Genre : romance, drama, slice of life  
Rating : T  
Summary : Tidak mungkin menganggap satu sama lain tidak penting. Bagi Kyungsoo, itu karena ia butuh Jongin setiap hari. Bagi Jongin, itu karena Kyungsoo adalah _Kyungsoo_.

Originally written by **nanaspineapple** for **coupdeplume** (Kaisommer 2015)

* * *

Matahari belum tinggi dan orang-orang serta kendaraan belum padat memenuhi jalanan, tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya. Hari masih pagi tapi ia sudah berdiri di dalam dapur di sebelah bakery tempatnya bekerja. Dapur dan trotoar terpisah tembok setinggi pinggang dan kaca di sebagian atasnya. Seringkali, terutama saat dapur sedang sibuk, banyak orang berhenti untuk melihat para koki di sana membuat roti. Ada yang menganggapnya hiburan di sela perjalanan pulang kantor, ada yang akhirnya tertarik untuk masuk dan membeli sesuatu.

Do Kyungsoo adalah Kepala Koki di sana, tugas utamanya adalah mengawasi koki-koki yang lain, tapi ia juga sangat aktif di dapur. Meskipun pendiam, tapi pembawaannya yang baik dan rendah hati membuat pegawai lain menyukainya.

Jam baru menunjuk pukul 6.30 pagi, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk membuat macaron yang ia janjikan pada Junmyeon karena sudah beberapa hari ini toko mereka belum menjualnya lagi. Ia sudah 10 tahun memasak, tapi masih menganggap macaron sebagai salah satu kue yang sulit dibuat. Kyungsoo sudah mengenakan seragam chef beserta toque-nya yang putih dan bersih. Ia juga mengenakan celana hitam dan celemek pinggang.

Setelah membersihkan meja yang akan ia gunakan untuk bekerja, Kyungsoo mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya yang terkena tepung setelah memegang karung tepung, berkacak pinggang, lalu menghela napas.

Sembari mendongak, ia menatap rak atas dengan dalam dan lelah. Sudah 5 tahun ia bekerja di bakery itu, dan belum sekalipun ia pernah menyentuhnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa raknya harus setinggi _itu_. Biasanya, pegawai lain yang lebih tinggi seperti Jongin Si Koki atau Chanyeol Si Kasir yang mengambilkan barang-barang di sana untuknya. Tapi pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya sendirian di dapur dan ia tidak bisa mulai memanggang kalau belum mengambil alat-alatnya.

"Apa aku telepon Jongin saja, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tangannya masuk ke kantong celemeknya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah di sini, kok!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan ia hampir saja melempar ponselnya. Berbalik, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar. Sebenarnya ia ingin melempar salah satu sepatunya ke wajah Jongin, tapi ia lega karena koleganya itu sudah di sini.

"Bikin kaget saja," desis Kyungsoo, dan Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-nim!"

"Pagi, Jongin-ah," salam Kyungsoo balik dan bahunya kembali turun. Dia terdiam dan menatap Jongin dari atas ke bawah. "Bukannya kemarin kamu pulang kerja pakai baju yang _persis_ sama seperti itu?"

"Huh?" Jongin menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya sendiri, lalu tersenyum malu. "Aku nginap di rumah teman semalam, tapi sudah mandi, kok!"

"Dan bukannya ini kepagian buatmu ya? Kirain kamu tidak bisa bangun jam segini."

"Oh, itu..." Jongin menurunkan ritsleting jaketnya dan menggenggam kepala ikat pinggangnya-sebuah kebiasaan yang munculnya misterius, dan Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap cool setelah ia tanpa sadar mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. "Aku minum-minum kemarin, tapi masih sore jadi tadi bangunnya kepagian. Kejauhan kalau pulang dulu jadi aku langsung ke sini."

"Baiklah. Sana ganti baju, lalu bantu-bantu aku."

"Baik, Pak!"

Kalau ada satu hal yang bukan lagi jadi rahasia di antara para pegawai bakery, itu adalah Kim Jongin sangat, sangat menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menunjukkan rasa sukanya sudah kurang lebih setahun, tapi Kepala Koki itu terlalu kaku dan tertutup untuk merespon Jongin yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Hyungnim," panggil Jongin setelah ia selesai ganti baju. Kyungsoo hanya melirik dari sudut matanya dan melihat Jongin memakai seragamnya seperti biasa-lengan baju digulung sampai siku dan toque-nya tidak dipakai. Sejujurnya dari semua chef di sini, Jongin adalah yang paling tampan dan dialah yang mendapat perhatian paling banyak dari pelanggan dan orang lewat di luar.

"Uh, tolong dong," Kyungsoo sedikit terbata-bata sambil menunjuk rak atas tempat peralatan memasaknya disimpan. "Tolong ambilkan alat-alatnya."

"Siap! Butuh apa saja?"

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin bahkan tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menggapai raknya. Ia memang hanya setengah kepala lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, tapi lengannya jauh lebih panjang dan walaupun Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakannya, ia sangat iri pada Jongin. Koki muda itu tinggi, tampan, sehat dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki semua itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambilkan semua peralatan yang diminta Kyungsoo dan menutup raknya setelah mengambilkan whisk.

"Ini, Hyungnim," katanya sambil tersenyum, dan senyumnya begitu cerah sampai Kyungsoo khawatir ia akan langsung buta melihatnya.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengambil whisk-nya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kapanpun untukmu, Hyungnim." Jongin mengedipkan satu matanya dan Kyungsoo bisa saja kehilangan akal sehatnya karena walaupun ia bersikap seperti tidak peduli pada Jongin yang terus menggodanya, ia sebenarnya merasa senang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa melilit di perutnya, dan di saat yang bersamaan mencoba untuk menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

Kyungsoo tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali datang ke bakery ini 6 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih seorang mahasiswa. Hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan belajar dan bekerja, sampai-sampai ia tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran. Bahkan pacar terakhirnya akhirnya meninggalkannya karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan bekerja. Setelah wisuda, ia mulai bekerja full time dan langsung dipromosikan jadi Kepala Koki hanya dalam 6 bulan.

Ia bahkan tidak punya teman di luar bakery kecuali Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya di SMA. Punya pacar mungkin akan jadi hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan, dan ia juga tidak repot-repot mencari orang untuk diajak kencan. Chanyeol sudah mencoba menyeretnya ke klub dan kencan buta, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. _Setidaknya aku punya teman-teman di sekitarku. Aku masih bisa bangun dan berangkat kerja tiap pagi_. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Yo! Kyungsoo!"

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Si Kepala Koki tersentak, tangannya ada di depan dada untuk mencegah jantungnya melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan seringai lebarnya seperti biasa. Ia masih mengenakan hoodienya yang kebesaran, dan Kyungsoo tahu ia belum mencucinya sejak bulan kemarin, tapi itu tidak membuat senyumnya redup.

"Bikin kaget saja," gerutu Kyungsoo. Jongin, yang ada di sisi lain dapur, berhenti mengaduk adonan ketika mendengarnya.

"Hyungnim tadi pagi juga bilang begitu persis padaku!" tawanya, matanya berubah menjadi sabit.

"Kyungsoo kan memang mudah kaget, Jongin-ah," ujar Chanyeol setuju, dan ia langsung melangkah mundur saat Kyungsoo mencoba menendangnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa saat Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil meninju lengan Chanyeol. "Iya, kan, Kyungsoo?"

"Manis sekali, sih," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, wajahnya terlihat begitu girang. Chanyeol buru-buru merapatkan bibirnya-ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin dan ujung-ujung telinganya mulai memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku manis!" bentaknya sambil mengangkat sebuah spatula. Jongin hanya tertawa, ia langsung memeluk baskom yang masih berisi adonan sambil berusaha menghindari serangan Kyungsoo.

Hal ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Kyungsoo-diledek dan digoda pegawai lain. Ia tahu di akhir hari mereka akan tersenyum bersama saat Kyungsoo mengunci pintu depan bakery. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memukul mereka dengan keras karena memang ia tidak sekuat itu. Mereka juga tidak menganggap serius bentakan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan tetap mengangkat karung tepung yang terlalu berat untuknya dan Jongin tetap akan mengambilkan baskom dari rak atas saat dimintai tolong.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan macaron-nya untuk hari ini, dan Junmyeon berterima kasih padanya saat ia datang untuk kontrol dan melihat macaron yang masih baru di rak display. Jongin sibuk membuat breakfast muffin yang banyak dibeli orang di pagi hari. Jongdae dan Minseok lebih banyak berkonsentrasi membuat dan mendekor cakes.

Hari-hari selalu berlalu seperti ini, suara denting oven dan nampan yang bertubrukan mengisi ruangan. Aroma souffle panggang dan cokelat leleh lah yang membuat mereka tetap hidup.

"Memangnya menurutmu tidak susah, ya, suka sama Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol saat istirahat makan siang. Mereka duduk di bangku di depan bakery karena di dalam tidak ada pembeli sambil minum kopi yang dibuatkan Minseok.

"Tidak, kok?" Jongin tersenyum, tangannya memutar-mutar gelas kertas yang ia pegang. "Tapi dia memang tidak punya banyak pengalaman kencan atau semacamnya gitu, ya?"

"Terakhir kali dia punya pacar itu waktu kuliah!" jawab Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar kasihan pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi banyak yang suka padanya, lho, waktu SMA? Waktu itu aku satu sekolah dengannya, tapi tidak kenal, sih. Yang laki-laki ingin kencan dengannya dan yang perempuan selalu memenuhi lokernya dengan cokelat setiap hari Valentine."

Baru pertama kali Jongin mendengar soal ini, jadi ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, jelas-jelas tertarik. "Oh? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia dulu sepopuler itu?"

"Iya, tapi dia dari dulu memang pemalu, jadi hampir semua ditolak. Ada beberapa yang sempat kencan dengannya, tapi tidak berjalan baik. Kurasa sejak itu dia jadi berhati-hati soal pacar, dan lihat dia sekarang." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah dapur yang hanya terpisah kaca dari luar, dan Jongin mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kepala Koki itu sedang berdiri di depan oven, menunggu kloter terakhir roti keju hari itu selesai dipanggang. "Dia sudah tidak repot-repot cari pacar lagi."

Jongin meminum kopinya sampai habis sebelum berdiri. "Dia tetap imut, kok."

"Dengar, ya, Jongin-ah." Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah dan itu tidak biasa. Ia terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak terlihat seperti kasir bakery mereka yang suka bercanda. "Dia sebenarnya takut. Kalau kamu memang serius, buktikan padanya. Aku sudah bilang, dia itu anak manis yang disukai semua orang. Banyak yang menggodanya seperti kamu sekarang ini, dan kalau kamu terus begitu, dia jadi tidak tahu kamu serius atau tidak."

Jongin baru saja mau membalas, tapi ada seorang wanita dengan anak perempuannya berjalan ke arah pintu bakery dan Chanyeol segera membukakan pintunya untuk mereka sambil mengucapkan _selamat datang!_ yang ramah tapi tetap sopan. Jongin hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bakery.

Ketika ia masuk ke dapur, loyang berisi roti keju sudah ada di atas meja. Di sebelahnya juga ada dua loyang cookies. Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengambil toples di atas lemari. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan ke sana dan mengambilkan toplesnya.

"Minta tolong sama aku, dong, Hyungnim," kata Jongin setelah menyerahkan ketiga toplesnya, lalu diam saja saat Kyungsoo hanya memainkan toples-toples itu di tangannya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo, tapi dibalas dengan cubitan di pinggangnya. "Aduh! Kenapa aku dicubit?!"

"Aku bukan bocah, tahu." Kyungsoo memeluk toplesnya dengan satu tangan dan membuka tutupnya dengan tangan yang lain. Jongin hanya tersenyum, lalu diam-diam mengambil satu cookies yang baru saja dipanggang Kyungsoo. Tapi tentu saja ketahuan dan Kyungsoo langsung melempar tutup toplesnya ke arah Jongin. "Hey! Jangan ambil kuenya!"

"Jangan lempar-lempar barang, dong, Hyungnim~" Jongin tertawa, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tutup toplesnya di lantai. Ia tertawa semakin keras ketika Kyungsoo memasukkan cookiesnya ke dalam toples dengan wajah cemberut. "Kalau sudah diletakkan di toko aku tidak bisa makan cookiesnya, dong."

"Tidak ditaruh di toko juga kamu tidak boleh makan." Kyungsoo mengambil tutup toplesnya dari tangan Jongin, menutup toplesnya dan mengambil toples yang masih kosong untuk diisi.

"Yang bikin adonannya aku, lho, tadi," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dan Kyungsoo langsung berhenti bergerak. Koki muda itu bahkan tidak berusaha menahan seringainya, ia tahu ia hampir menang. "Aku cuman bilang, kok."

"Ya, sudah. Nih, ambil satu lagi. Tapi ini terakhir, ya." Kyungsoo mengambil satu cookies dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Jongin, tapi ia tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo. Meladeni Jongin, biarpun kadang menyenangkan, tapi tetap saja melelahkan. "Jongin-ah..."

Bukannya cookies, yang dipegang Jongin justru pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya sampai cookies itu ada di depan mulutnya. Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, dan perutnya mulai terasa melilit lagi. Dengan sedikit ragu ia akhirnya menyuapi Jongin cookies itu, tapi Jongin setelah itu menarik tangannya lagi dan mengecup jemarinya sekilas. Gerakan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ap-"

"Wah, Hyungnim memanggangnya pas sekali, lho!" ujar Jongin setelah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, dan langsung melangkah mundur. Kyungsoo biasanya akan langsung memukulnya kalau digoda sepert ini, tapi kali ini ia membeku di tempat, lengannya kaku dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Jongin-aaaah roti kejunya sudah belum siiihh?" panggil Jongdae sambil masuk ke dalam dapur, tapi langsung berhenti di langkah keduanya karena ia merasakan suasana canggung di sana.

"Oh, iya, aku bawa ke toko!" Jongin mengangkat loyangnya dan segera keluar dapur. Jongdae memperhatikan saat dia pergi, lalu terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti udang rebus sekarang, tangannya masih sibuk dengan cookies dan toples.

"Jongin begitu lagi, ya, Kyungsoo?" goda Jongdae, dia bahkan tidak kasihan sama sekali. Tawanya menyebalkan, tapi Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin memarahinya. Ia hanya mengisi toples ketiga sampai penuh, lalu menutupnya. Jongdae menumpuk loyang yang sudah kosong dan menyingkirkannya dari meja. "Cuman tiga toples?"

"Suppliernya belum menghubungi Junmyeon hyung. Sekarang adanya cuman ini."

"Mau aku taruh di toko?"

"Iya, tolong ya."

"Kapanpun untukmu, Kyungsoo _hyungnim_." Jongdae mengedipkan satu matanya sambil meniru cara Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa lagi saat Kyungsoo menggeram, tangannya mengumpulkan toples-toplesnya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, deh. Sana pergi sebelum kupukul," ancam Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung pergi dari dapur sambil tertawa makin keras. Kepala Koki itu menghela napas lelah sambil membersihkan meja, karena ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti _ini_. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan digoda seharian begini, karena ia sudah hidup selama 25 tahun dan masih tidak tahu bagian apa dari dirinya yang pantas disukai.

Belum lagi hari ini Jongin menggodanya 150% lebih parah dari biasanya, karena ia biasanya tidak melakukan skinship. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya. Jongin bahkan tadi mencium jarinya! Mikir apa sih!

"Kyungsoo-ya?" panggil Junmyeon, ia terlihat takut. Kyungsoo berhenti menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu mengelap tangannya di celemeknya, berusaha terlihat tenang, bukan terlihat seperti akan kerasukan arwah mabuk. Manajer itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihatnya begitu khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa? Mau kutemani ke rumah sakit? Maksudku, Yifan kan psikiater jadi siapa tahu-"

"Hyung!"

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Kyungsoo sendirian lagi hari itu di dapur karena bakery mereka mendapat pesanan 500 roti cokelat yang harus sudah selesai sebelum makan siang. Hari sebelumnya, ia sudah minta yang lain untuk menyimpan beberapa peralatan penting dan bahan-bahan di counter, jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu Chanyeol atau Jongin datang.

Setelah berbaskom-baskom adonan, Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan enam loyang roti di satu jam pertama. Setelah rotinya tidak panas, ia memindahkannya ke rak. Nanti ia akan meminta Jongdae untuk membungkusinya.

Ketika sedang memasukkan loyang kesepuluh ke dalam oven, matahari sudah tinggi. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia mulai memanggang dan para pegawai yang lain harusnya sebentar lagi sudah datang. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu sambil menunggu panggangan yang ini selesai, karena ia sudah menyelesaikan setidaknya seperempat pesanan.

Kyungsoo duduk di counter kosong di seberang oven, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membaca berita dan mengecek cuaca hari ini karena tadi pagi tidak sempat menonton tv. Ia masih men-scroll berita berita lokal ketika oven yang sedang dipakainya mulai mengeluarkan suara. Dengan bingung ia melompat turun dari counter dan mendekati ovennya.

Ia merasa gugup karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba, jadi ia memegang gagang pintunya dan berusaha membukanya, tapi pintu ovennya tidak bisa terbuka. Ia masih berusaha membuka ovennya ketika suaranya semakin keras dan ada percikan di dalam ovennya. Percikan itu mengingatkannya pada kembang api dan ia baru sadar kalau keadaannya semakin berbahaya saat percikannya semakin besar.

"Oh sial sial _sial_!"

Ada ledakan dan Kyungsoo menunduk, tangannya menutupi kepala. Ketika ia mendongak, bagian dalam ovennya terbakar dan apinya mulai menyebar ke bagian luar mesinnya. Asap tebal mulai memenuhi dapur dan ia segera mendorong meja di tengah dapur menjauh dari oven. Ia belum pernah menangani api sendirian, jadi ia sangat panik. Ia tahu di bakery ada 2 pemadam api kecil dan biarpun dulu ia pernah dilatih untuk memakainya, ia tidak yakin ia masih ingat caranya sekarang.

Alarm api berbunyi dan ia menggigit bibir karena sprinkler yang dipasang di atas oven tidak ikut berfungsi. Ternyata langit-langit dapur mereka terlalu tinggi sehingga panas dari apinya tidak sampai ke sprinklernya. Lututnya mulai gemetar dan ia mencari jalan untuk keluar dapur. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berdiri di depan dapur karena alarmnya bunyi dan mereka bisa melihat asapnya dari luar. Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini _sendirian_.

Ketika itu seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur dan Kyungsoo membelalak saat menyadari itu Jongin. Koki muda itu sudah memegang pemadam api di tangannya, satu tangan menarik pinnya lalu bersiap-siap, jemarinya sudah mencengkeram handelnya.

"Hyungnim, menjauh dari api!" teriaknya, dan Kyungsoo bergegas berlari ke pojok dapur. Jongin menekan handlenya, mengarahkannya dengan tepat ke oven, dan cairan putih tersembur ke arah api yang perlahan-lahan padam.

Dapurnya menjadi kacau, hitam dan putih tercampur di tempat di mana apinya membara beberapa menit lalu. Jongin terengah-engah, tapi dari napasnya saja sudah jelas terdengar kalau ia merasa lega. Ia segera keluar dapur untuk mematikan alarm, lalu keluar toko untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan mereka tidak perlu memanggil pemadam kebakaran.

Ketika ia kembali masuk ke dapur, Kyungsoo masih duduk di tempat yang sama, ia terlihat pucat dan gemetar. Jongin segera menghampirinya dan menggenggam lengannya, memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Hyungnim terluka? Tidak kena luka bakar, kan?" tanya Jongin. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Tidak, kok... aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak ingin ia khawatir, tapi tetap saja ia bisa melihat jemarinya yang gemetaran.

"Kalau begitu... bisa berdiri?" tanya Jongin lagi, dan ia memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia langsung duduk lagi dan menunduk.

"Tidak bisa..." bisik Kyungsoo ketika ia menyadari kakinya sangat lemas. Ia terlihat malu. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu paham cara memadamkan api... dan tadi aku terlalu kaget."

Kyungsoo tidak siap ketika Jongin menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya, tangannya naik untuk mengelus kepala Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Dengan ragu ia memeluk Jongin balik, jemarinya mencengkeram kaus Jongin. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, menikmati kehangatan yang ia bagi.

"Jangan minta maaf," bisik Jongin lembut. "Setidaknya Hyungnim baik-baik saja, aku sudah senang."

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis merasakan betapa gemetarnya Kyungsoo di pelukannya, dan ia baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar bergantung pada orang lain (kecuali saat ia minta tolong untuk diambilkan barang dari rak yang tinggi). Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena selama ini hanya sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo dan tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Tidak apa, Hyung... ada aku di sini..." ujar Jongin sambil menggosokkan ujung hidungnya ke kepala Kyungsoo, di saat yang bersamaan juga memeluknya lebih erat. Kyungsoo diam saja karena rasanya aneh, ia tidak ingat pernah dipeluk seseorang seperti ini. Ia tidak merasa pernah diperhatikan seseorang sampai seperti ini, jadi ia berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman, mumpung ia masih berada dalam pelukan Jongin.

Tidak sampai sejam kemudian, semua pegawai sudah berkumpul di dapur, dan Junmyeon masih terengah-engah karena ia baru saja lari dari stasiun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam menyadari suaranya yang begitu datar. Kyungsoo membungkuk di depan Junmyeon, tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku yang salah, ini tanggung jawabku."

Karena insiden api tadi pagi, mereka belum membuka bakerynya. Belum ada roti yang dipanggang selain buatan Kyungsoo, karena ovennya masih kacau. Mereka belum bisa mulai bekerja sampai dapurnya benar-benar bersih, dan itu butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Minseok terus-terusan saling melirik dengan khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya ada pegawai yang membuat kekacauan seperti ini, dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan Junmyeon lakukan. Kyungsoo adalah Kepala Koki dan kelancaran kegiatan di dapur bergantung padanya, jadi Junmyeon tidak bisa sembarangan memberinya hukuman yang bisa menghambat pekerjaan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Angkat kepalamu." Junmyeon meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo, dan Kepala Koki itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak, jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Sudah membungkuknya. Berdiri yang tegak, ayo."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menegakkan punggungnya, tapi ia tetap menunduk dan menatap sepatunya bukannya Junmyeon. Atmosfernya sangat tegang, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Junmyeon melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar, ya, Kyungsoo," mulai Junmyeon dengan nada yang bersahabat, membuat Kyungsoo semakin rileks. "Oven-oven di sini kan sudah lumayan tua, jadi bukan mustahil kalau sudah mulai malfungsi seperti tadi. Jadi itu bukan salahmu, oke? Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Iya, Hyung. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi, tapi kali ini ia langsung berdiri. Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang.

"Kamu yang memadamkan api?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo, tapi Kepala Koki itu langsung menggeleng jadi Junmyeon mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Jongin.

"Iya, aku yang padamkan api," kata Jongin sambil mengangguk, dan Junmyeon tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Jongin." Junmyeon mengusap-usap kepala Jongin dan koki itu hanya tersenyum malu. "Oh iya, sekarang kita hanya ada satu oven yang masih jalan jadi hari ini mungkin produksi rotinya agak kurang. Aku akan segera pesankan oven baru agar minggu depan sudah ada yang baru. Kasus selesai, oke? Dan Kyungsoo, jangan merasa bersalah. Kalian semua selalu bekerja keras, tetaplah seperti itu."

Pagi yang berantakan itu berakhir begitu saja dan hari berjalan seperti biasa. Meskipun para koki tidak sesibuk biasanya karena mereka hanya punya satu oven yang berfungsi sehingga tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Banyak pelanggan yang kecewa karena toko mereka hanya menyediakan sedikit roti dan sudah banyak yang habis menjelang siang. Kyungsoo sering memandangi toko dengan sedih, tapi koleganya mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan tersenyum menyemangati. Kepala Koki itu berusaha keras menyelesaikan pesanan rotinya tepat waktu, dan roti ke-500 selesai sebelum makan siang.

Ketika toko akhirnya tutup, Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah baik secara fisik maupun mental. Ia jadi banyak bengong dan sulit fokus. Jongdae menyadari hal ini dan menyambar kunci dari tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung saat akan mengunci pintu bakery.

"Aku saja yang kunci," desah Jongdae, satu tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Seseorang harus yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Loh kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," rengek Kyungsoo sambil cemberut dan Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya karena ia benar-benar _imut_.

"Tuh, kan! Kamu kayak orang mabuk, tahu!" Jongdae menggeram karena Kyungsoo biasanya tidak suka terlihat imut. Ia _memang_ imut, tapi kepribadiannya sangat dewasa dan jantan, tidak seperti penampilannya. "Dan waktu aku bilang seseorang, itu maksudnya kamu, Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap, dan Jongin tersenyum padanya. "Ayo kuantar sekalian jalan-jalan dulu, Hyungnim. Biar rileks."

Adegan Jongin memeluknya tadi pagi tiba-tiba terulang di kepalanya, dan ia langsung merasa wajahnya memanas. Mereka tidak banyak ngobrol hari ini karena ia terlalu sibuk membantu Jongdae membungkus roti pesanan. Biarpun mungkin malam ini bisa saja jadi canggung, ia tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin merangkulnya. Jongdae mengucapkan selamat malam dan minta Jongin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, lengan Jongin masih di atas bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena mereka belum pernah jalan sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Hyungnim tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Iya... aku hanya lelah."

"Nanti dapat oven baru, kok. Tidak masalah."

"Iya, tahu." Kyungsoo menunduk, dan kali ini ia yang merasa bersalah karena Jongin sangat baik padanya meskipun Kyungsoo sering memarahi dan memukulnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin, dan Jongin juga langsung menoleh untuk melihatnya. "Um... Terima kasih, ya, Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku belum bilang terima kasih tadi pagi waktu kamu menolongku... kalau aku sendirian pasti keadaannya lebih parah dari itu. Terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum pada ucapan tulus Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. "Aku traktir, deh. Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Eh? Benar, nih?" mata Jongin terlihat berbinar-binar dan ia langsung terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Es krim!"

"Es... krim? Tidak mau makan nasi atau ramyeon gitu?"

"Tidak. Ada toko es krim yang aku suka di stasiun, ayo ke sana!"

Toko es krimnya ternyata lumayan besar, tapi terletak di bagian stasiun yang belum pernah Kyungsoo datangi, jadi ia tidak tahu. Ia membiarkan Jongin memilih rasa es krimnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo yang traktir, tapi Jongin hanya membeli rasa kesukaannya, yang ternyata harganya murah. Bibir Kyungsoo melebar berbentuk hati ketika Jongin memberikan es krimnya, dengan, 'manis, seperti Hyungnim,' sebagai alasan kenapa dia memilih rasa yang itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah merasa baik-baik saja, tapi Jongin tetap ngotot mengantarnya pulang. Perjalannya tidak sediam tadi karena es krimnya membuat mood mereka lebih baik. Jongin lebih banyak bicara seperti biasa, dan Kyungsoo hanya bicara saat ditanya, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati waktu yang mereka jalani bersama sekarang ini.

Es krimnya sudah habis saat mereka sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo, insiden kebakaran sudah terlupakan dan Jongin senang karena senyum Kyungsoo sudah jauh lebih lebar sekarang. Ia senang karena senyum itu ada di sana karena dirinya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Jongin-ah. Hari ini kamu membantuku banyak sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, dan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagi Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, lagipula ia selalu siap membantu Kyungsoo. "Tadi menyenangkan, jadi tidak masalah. Lain kali kita harus jajan bareng lagi."

"Boleh, tapi kamu yang traktir lain kali." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Jongin tertawa padanya. "Yah, sudah. Sudah malam, kamu harus pulang. Sampai be-"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jongin sudah keburu menciumnya. Ciuman itu simpel dan polos, dan Jongin menarik wajahnya secepat ia mendekat tadi. Kyungsoo tidak percaya Jongin baru saja melakukannya, jadi ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung. Benar-benar suka," aku Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Itu bukan sebuah rahasia, jangankan Kyungsoo, semua orang di bakery mengetahuinya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, jadi Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak akan terkejut seperti ini padahal sudah tahu. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut, dan jempolnya ada di bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Ia mulai mendekat lagi. "B-boleh?"

 _Ini tidak benar,_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tapi melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Jongin dengannya, atau merasakan napasnya di wajahnya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa lari dari ini. Nyaris tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk dan menutup matanya saat Jongin menciumnya lagi.

Mungkin itu bukan ciuman terbaik yang pernah Kyungsoo rasakan, ia juga tahu caranya memegangi baju Jongin sangat canggung, tapi saat itu, momen itu _s_ _empurna_. Ia menyukai cara Jongin menyelipkan jarinya di antara rambutnya, atau cara Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan angle yang tepat. Satu lengan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, dan ia akhirnya balik mencium Jongin.

Mereka berciuman beberapa kali sampai Jongin berhenti, tapi bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban apapun yang akan Kyungsoo berikan, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa jawaban, tapi ketika Kyungsoo mendekat untuk mencium Jongin lagi, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Jongdae mengganti loyang yang sudah kosong di toko dengan loyang baru yang masih penuh berisi muffin hangat. Seorang gadis menghampirinya dengan malu-malu dan ia tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Uh, aku mau tanya... di sini bisa pesan cakes by order, tidak?" tanya gadis itu balik, suaranya terdengar ragu dan malu.

"Oh, bisa, kok! Bilang saja mau cake seperti apa. Nanti dibuatkan."

"Kalau begitu... nanti aku ke sini lagi dengan temanku."

"Tentu! Ini namaku, ya. Cari saja aku kalau datang lagi nanti." Jongdae menunjuk nametag di dadanya, dan gadis itu mengangguk padanya. Gadis itu membungkuk, lalu berjalan keluar bakery, sementara Jongdae berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengembalikan loyang yang kosong. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ke dapur, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, wajahnya bingung. "Hei, Yeol!" panggilnya, dan kasir tinggi itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa tidak jaga kasir?"

"Soalnya mereka begitu, sih." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah dapur, dan Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di dalam dapur ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, berdiri di belakang meja. Mereka sedang mengisi adonan dengan krim, tapi yang membuat mereka terlihat tidak biasa adalah mereka berdiri terlalu dekat, dan sepertinya sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, karena mereka tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Jongdae tersenyum sumringah, sampai tidak sengaja menyikut Chanyeol.

"Tadi malam ada apa? Harusnya aku jangan pulang duluan, ya." Chanyeol menatap Jongdae curiga, tapi Jongdae hanya menggeleng.

"Mana aku tahu. Tadi malam sih aku minta Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, apapun mungkin terjadi." Jawaban Jongdae tidak meyakinkan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua terlihat aneh hari ini. Jongdae melangkah mendekati pintu dapur, lalu berteriak tapi tidak cukup keras sampai terdengar pelanggan di bakery. "Hei, kawan! Kalian akhirnya sudah pacaran sekarang?"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongiin sama-sama terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan Jongdae sudah menduga kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawabnya. Kepala Koki itu melanjutkan mengisi adonan, jelas-jelas sengaja menghindari pertanyaan itu. Tapi Jongin menyeringai sambil mengangkat jempolnya, dan jawabannya sudah jelas. Kali ini Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang kaget, Jongdae lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak percaya.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Kyungsoo sendirian lagi di dapur, karena dia memang selalu yang pertama sampai di bakery. Ia baru saja mau melepas tasnya, tapi ia melihat benda asing di dekat counter. Ada sebuah kursi kecil, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Ia menyipitkan mata dan mendekat untuk melihat kursi itu, dan menyadari kalau ada ukiran di permukaannya.

Ada ukiran hati di mana-mana, juga ada ukiran berantakan yang bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo di sana. Ia melihatnya dengan bingung, berpikir darimana benda ini datang. Ponselnya bunyi dan ia menghela napas saat melihat Jongin meneleponnya, lalu segera mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" katanya dengan tidak ramah, tapi Jongin hanya terkekeh.

" _Di belakangmu_ ," ujar Jongin dari seberang telepon, dan Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat Jongin berdiri di belakang kaca, masih di luar bakery. Ponselnya menempel ke telinga, dan ia tersenyum begitu lebar. " _Suka hadiahnya?_ "

"Ya Tuhan, sudah kuduga ini dari kamu." Kyungsoo memutar matanya, tapi ia juga tersenyum karena ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau Kim Jongin kadang bisa _semanis_ ini.

" _Aku tidak selalu bisa membantumu mengambilkan barang, jadi kalau tidak ada aku, pakai saja itu. Hati-hati tapi._ "

"Terima kasih, ya, keparat."

" _Tapi Hyungnim suka keparat ini kan_."

"Aku benci kamu."

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar, dan bahunya bergetar saat ia tertawa. Menurutnya Kyungsoo imut sekali saat tidak tahu mau bicara apa saat digoda seperti ini.

" _Aku juga cinta kamu_."

* * *

A/n: Halooooo semuanyaaa huaaahh akhirnya selesai juga translatenya.  
Alasan kenapa saya malah ngepost ini bukannya ngelanjutin Dan Kau Hadir (kalo kalian baca), itu karena datanya ada di laptop saya yang lama, datanya belum saya pindahin karena layarnya rusak dan saya nerjemahin ini dari laptop yang baru.  
Jadi sampe saya bisa pindahin data dari laptop lama ke laptop baru (dan harddisk juga rusak btw, kalo minta diformat kudu diapain ya saya takut ngotak-atik sendiri) Dan Kau Hadir sementara hiatus dulu yaa :"  
Reaching Out (to You), seperti yang sudah saya tulis di atas, adalah karya saya waktu ikut Kaisoommer 2015, ditulis untuk coupdeplume. Saya udah nanya adminnya boleh enggak ditranslate dan dipost ke web lain dari taun kemaren, tapi baru dijawab baru-baru ini trus langsung buru buru translate biar bisa dipost ke sini deh ahaha :D  
Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini yhaa. oqe

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
